Fideo volador
by Sari Hatake
Summary: —Naruto-kun, como lo hemos estando practicado—sonrió el Hyuga, dándole la confianza a su esposo una vez más... En cierto, si Naruto quiere darle de comer a su hijo con efectividad... ¡Necesita usar al fideo volador!


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** ideo volador

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiró cansado, se rascó la cabeza en busca de una buena solución ante este fastidioso problema y empezó morderse el labio. ¿Qué podría hacer él? Pensó y pensó, sintiendo que por las orejas salía humo al poner trabajar demasiado su cerebro; luego dejó la cuchara al lado del aquel recipiente azul que contiene puré de frutas y a continuación cruzó los brazos.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué podía hacer el gran Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo Hokage y el héroe que salvó el mundo ante la amenaza de Kaguya en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, ante esa situación tan difícil? Es cierto, es demasiado fuerte, tal vez no tan inteligente, pero si usa bien el cerebro podría hacer un buen plan; sin embargo, ni su fuerza ni su inteligencia que él posee, podrá ayudarle y solo un milagro podría sacarlo de ese aprieto.

La única solución de Naruto es rogar, ponerse de rodillas si es necesario e incluso llorar a casos extremos. Tal vez sea peor el resultado, más catastrófico que cuando hizo dichas acciones en frente del Raikage para pedir el perdón de Sasuke por la muerte de Bee—en esos momentos se pensó que el Jinchuriki de las ocho colas había sido capturado por Sasuke, con suerte eso no pasó— y no fue nada bonito.

—Bien…—Naruto, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, listo para el posible mal resultado. Luego tomó el mango de la cuchara, lo sumergió la cuchara en el puré y sacó una porción de esa comida molida—… ¡Estoy listo-ttebayo!

—Vamos Naruto-kun. ¡Tú puedes!—Hinata apoyó a su esposo, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa… Aunque hacía todo lo posible para no reírse ante esta escena tan tierna y graciosa.

—Boruto…—dijo seriamente—… No quería hacer esto, pero…—entonces alzó la cuchara, preparado para la peligrosa acción—… ¡Por favor Boruto! ¡Come tu comida, está deliciosa-ttebayo! Di «Ah» para papi—entonces dirigió el utensilio hacia la boca de su hijo, pero el pequeño lo rechazó—. Vamos Boruto—entonces se comió el bocado de puré, labio sus labios y formuló ruidos de exquisitez—. Deliciosa-ttebayo.

—Jajaja…—Hinata expulsó unas cuantas risas, este momento familiar era perfecto. Ver al padre en verdaderos aprietos y el bebé con un orgullo de no comer… Si… Esto era tan gracioso—. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

—Hina-chan, no seas mala-ttebayo—Naruto puso una cara mala, luego derramó como cascadas lágrimas de cansancio al no poder dar de comer a su hijo y el Uzumaki está punto de tirar la toalla. ¡Qué difícil dar de comer a tu hijo!—. ¡Ayuda-ttebayo!

—Naruto-kun, como lo hemos estando practicado—sonrió el Hyuga, dándole la confianza a su esposo una vez más—. Usa el fideo volador Naruto-kun, apuesto que funcionará muy bien— le guiñó el ojo y rezando que todo salga bien—. Adelante, no te rindas.

Naruto no debía rendirse, no se rindió cuando Akatsuki y Kaguya atacaron al mundo ninja… No debía rendirse tan solo por no poder alimentar a su hijo. ¡Maldición! ¡Era más difícil que enfrentar a un ninja peligroso! Naruto se tranquilizó, todo tenía que resultar bien o sino será la primera vez que diga «Me rindo» y entonces si será el fin del mundo. Otra vez colocó la comida en la cuchara, infló las mejillas el Hokage y movió la cuchara de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, atrayendo al bebé por la gran curiosidad que este posee.

—Ahí va el fideo volador de Ichiraku Ramen-ttebayo—la voz de Naruto fue graciosa, eso provocó unas risas a Boruto y unos cuantos aplausos de parte del bebé. ¡Funciona, funciona!—. Abre la boca Boruto—luego Naruto abrió la boca por un momento—, como papá lo hizo.

Esta vez el pequeño Uzumaki siguió los pasos de su padre, en esos instantes, Naruto le introdujo con cuidado la cuchara en la boca de su hijo; Boruto finalmente dio el bocado a la comida y una vez que lo hace, Naruto sacó la cuchara con mucha alegría.

— ¡Lo hice, Hinata! ¡Lo hice-ttebayo!

Naruto saltó de alegría, aunque todavía Boruto no ha terminado su comida, el avance es muy bueno y nadie puede juzgar esto.

— ¡Me da mucho gusto, Naruto-kun!

En efecto, el fideo volador fue el héroe de Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
